Penny Baker
by LibertyBelle2049
Summary: This is the story of a halfblood called Persephone Baker called Penny or Perce. Rated T for tiny bit of violence in the later chapter.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, Potterheads! **

**So I started translating my sister's first story. They are all OC stories.**

**This chapter will be about my OC's parents meeting, her childhood and her first train ride.**

**So, here's a bit about the OC:**

**Name: Persephone Baker**

**Nickname: Perce, Penny**

**Birthdate: 23 of November (She is in Fred & George's class)**

**House: Gryffindor**

**Blood: Halfblood**

**Pet: Owl: Victoria**

**Sorry if it's OOC…**

**So, enjoy!**

Victoria McGonagall lazily sat on a chair in the kitchen and read a muggle-magazine. After a while she heard a soft _pop _and instantly rolled her eyes. She didn't turn around though. She knew exactly who it was. Her mother, Minerva McGonagall. After a while she cleared her throat. Annoyed Victoria turned around.

"Have you read the Daily Prophet lately?", she asked.

"No, should I?", Victoria asked annoyed.

"Yes, you should. You can't live with me forever.", she answered firmly.

"Well, maybe I'll be waitress."

"In the Leaky Cauldron?"

"Nope."

"Three Broomstick?"

"No."

"Hog's Head?"

"No"

"Madam Puddifoot's teashop?"

"No"

"Where then?"

"Maybe in some pub…"

"A muggle-pub?"

"Probably."

"That means all the years you spent at Hogwarts were for nothing?"

"We both know I never wanted to go to Hogwarts in the first place."

"Yes, I know. But you are a part of the wizarding world; you can't keep fighting against your nature."

"Listen mum, I'm an adult. I can choose by myself if I want to live with or without magic. And I choose without."

"You will never be a muggle, you are and always will be a witch. Live with it."

"I see. You don't understand me. I think it's better if I leave. Farewell mother", with this words Victoria jumped up and left the house. The last magic thing she did was to disappear. She decided to start a new live in Dublin.

A pair of weeks later Victoria sat in the Pub she worked. She drank a whiskey as an attractive man sat down next to her. He was quiet often at the pub. He never sat at a table Victoria served. He ordered two whiskeys and turned to Victoria.

"You got the day off?", he asked smiling as the bartender placed the whiskeys in front of him. She smiled back. It didn't take long until they started flirting. After a while he asked her on a date for the next day. She happily agreed.

The date went well and they after a pair of months they were married. His name was Michael Baker and he was a lawyer. Everything was perfect. Victoria nearly forgot about her heritage, but only nearly.

After 1 month of marriage Victoria got pregnant. On the 23rd of November a healthy baby girl was born. Her name was Persephone Baker.

As Persephone got 2 months an incident happened. While she was safe asleep there were loud bangs from the door. Michael went to open the door. There stood cloaked figures which held strange sticks in Michaels face. Michael was paralyzed. He didn't understand what was going on. He could hear the figures shouting "You filthy muggle!" over and over again. Victoria ran downstairs in her nightie. She was also holding a stick. Somehow she got the cloaked figures to leave. Then she explained everything to Michael. She was a witch and their daughter too. In the same night Michael packed his things and left. He was too frightened of this two… things.

Years passed by and Persephone became as beautiful as her mother, but to be honest, she was also smarter.

When she was 4 she showed the first sign of magic. Her mother came home with a man called Peter. He was an accountant. Persephone came too really like him. But after 6 months it ended. She was really mad at her mother. That day all glasses in the house broke. Over the years it came to more of those incidents.

**Penny's POV**

Even though I really loved my mother, she often kept secrets from me. Well, back then. But the biggest secret fell when I was nearly eleven. It was the night before my 11th birthday to be exact. I normally slept like a rock (according to my mum), but that night I was woken up by an argument. At first I thought it was my mother with her boyfriend, but the second voice was female too. So I decided to investigate. I slowly sneaked to the kitchen where the argument took place.

"Don't be so immature, Victoria. She's just like you…", said the unknown female voice.

"No, she isn't! She is great. She's the complete opposite of me. Why would you even think that…", shot my mother back.

"Of course she is. Why else would Professor Dumbledore give me the letter and say 'Visit your granddaughter'?"

"No, but…"

"I know how much you hated Hogwarts, but maybe she likes it there. She is just like you and me…"

"She isn't like me and not like you either. She is my Persephone."

"You have to accept it. She is a witch!"

The last statement shocked me so much I screamed "WHAT?!" and ran out of my hiding spot.

The women looked at me in shock. I looked at the unknown woman. She resembled my mother. She has black hair which she had put up. Not even a strand was hanging down. She looked like a strict person. She wore square-formed glasses. She wore mint green robes.

"Mum, what's going on?", I asked calmly. The woman held a letter in front of me and smiled. I instantly knew that her smile was a rare sight. Shyly I grabbed the letter, but didn't open it.

The woman turned towards my mother and said "She got quiet pretty. You could have send pictures, you know?"

As the women started bickering again I slowly opened the letter and read it. As I finished I looked up at my mum and asked "Mum, is that one of your crazy jokes again?"

"No, Penny. This is the truth. Your grandma, over here teaches the subject Transfiguration at Hogwarts. And you can choose if you'll go or not.", Victoria told me.

I thought for a moment and then said "Mum… I want to go to Hogwarts." Victoria accepted it, even though she couldn't understand my decision.

Unwillingly my mum took me to the Kings Cross station in London. It was my first time in London, which made me even more excited. My mum explained to me how to get to platform 9 ¾.

"You still have the chance not to go.", said my mum. We had the conversation for nearly a million times, but she still seemed to have some hope left.

"Listen, mum. Granma told me how much you despised to go to Hogwarts, but I want to go. I want to find out more about my nature."

My mum sighed heavily, but quickly put on a fake smile. "If you ever want to leave Hogwarts, just owl me, ok?"

"Won't happen.", I replied

"Well, have fun.", mum said, before kissing me on the forehead.

"Thanks. Bye", I said happily as I turned around with my truck and made a dash to the wall in between of platform 9 and 10. Just before I could crash in the wall I closed my eyes tightly. But the impact never happened. I opened my eyes and looked around in awe. I was surrounded by children saying goodbye to their parents.

After a while I rolled my truck toward the train. When my luggage was stowed I looked for a compartment. Every compartment was full. After a 5 minuet search I found a compartment where a girl sat. She was around my age. I shyly opened the compartment door and poked my head in.

"Um… can I sit here? The other compartments are full.", I asked.

The girl turned toward me and smiled "Of, course. My name is Mandy Jackson."

"I'm Persephone Baker, but call me Penny." I said as I sat down opposite from Mandy.

We started to talk a bit until the compartment door opened. There were 3 boys standing in the doorway. Two gingers, who looked exactly alike, the other one was a dark-skinned boy.

One of the twins started "Hey, can we sit here…"

"We're on the run.", the other one finished. Melanie and I simply nodded. One of the twins sat down on my left, and the other on the right. The other boy sat down next to Melanie.

"I'm Fred", said the one on my right,

"And I'm George Weasley.", finished the one on the left.

"I'm Lee Jordan", said the one next to Melanie.

"I'm Melanie Jackson."

"I'm Persephone Baker."

"Persephone?", asked Fred

"Sounds boring.", stated George.

"Well… everyone calls me Penny…", I said unsure.

"No, still boring. Perhaps…", commented George.

"…we should call her Perce.", said Fred.

"Perce? Why don't you call me Percy?", I said a bit jokingly.

"No, that's already our brothers name.", said Fred.

After that we started talking about the Weasley-family.

After a while of talking about the Weasley-family (a really big family at that), Fred asked "Do you have siblings, Perce?"

"Um… I don't know…", I answered quietly.

"What do you mean, you don't know?", asked George curious.

"Shouldn't anybody know if they have siblings or not?", asked Fred.

"Well… not if your father ran off and you haven't heard of him since.", I said, trailing off.

"Oh… We didn't know…", said George quietly.

"Well… How about a game of exploding snap?", asked Fred, trying to change the subject.

"What's exploding snap?", I asked curiously, slowly forgetting about the previous topic.

After that they explained to me how to play exploding snap. We spend the rest of the train ride playing it.

**First chapter is up.**

**So from now it'll be from Penny's P.O.V.**

**Well, I hope you liked the story (and so does my sister)**

**Have a nice day (or night o.O)**

**Yoko~**


	2. First Year

**Here we are again…**

**This chapter'll be about her first year in Hogwarts (first impression, sorting, etc.)**

**Oh, and the OC's best friends name Melanie…**

**Enjoy this chapter…**

When we stepped out of the train we walked over to some huge man (and I mean really huge! I wasn't even half as big as he was!). He introduced himself as Hagrid and led us to some boats. I sat together with the Weasley-twins and a girl named Angelina Johnson. When we came nearer to the castle there were heard chorus of 'ohhh's and 'ahhh's and I could only agree. It was a beautiful sight. It looked… magically (no wonder though, eh?). When we arrived at the shore of the black lake Hagrid led us inside. He stopped in front of a door and knocked on it. The door opened and behind it stood my grandmother, Minerva McGonagall (in case you forgot). She smiled kindly at us and thanked Hagrid. She led us into the great hall. It was beautiful in there. The roof was jinxed (I read about it in 'Hogwarts, a History') and you could see the night sky. In the room stood 4 tables for every house and one for the teachers. The 4 tables were crowded and the students looked curious to the first years. Professor McGonagall (she told me to call her so in school) stood next to a stool on which a hat sat. The hat suddenly started singing.

A thousand years ago I was done,

And the founders of Hogwarts were gone.

Their goal was a school for you,

To learn everything that's new.

While you learn for your future life

Your new friend will help you survive.

My task now is long,

To find the house in which you belong.

All 4 are unique, just like you

And that is the reason why I sort you.

The brave in Gryffindor, Slytherins are sly,

The wise to Ravenclaw, Hufflepuffs aren't tiredd to try.

So take a seat,

To see who you will meet.

She unfolded a parchment and said "When I call your name put on the hat and sit down on the stool, so you can be sorted into our house.", before she started to say names. After a few names she called "Baker, Persephone" George grinned at me and Fred pushed me towards the hat (which talked!). I nervously sat down and Professor McGonagall placed the hat on my head.

"Uh… the granddaughter of Professor McGonagall…", started the hat. "Well you seem a lot different to your mother. She only had fun in her head… You're quiet thoughtful… A clever head you've got there… Perhaps Ravenclaw?"

"Gryffindor…", I thought.

"Are you sure? You are perfect material for Ravenclaw.", insisted the hat.

"But you have to admit, Mr. Hat, I'm also Gryffindor material.", I hissed in my head.

"And a bit of Slytherin too, if I'm allowed to say."

"Everything but Slytherin."

"So you would even go to Ravenclaw as long as I don't sort you into Slytherin?",

"No. Neither would I be in Hufflepuff. I want to be in Gryffindor"

"Well if that is your wish, then so let it be…GRYFFINDOR!"

I couldn't help but grin at that. I walked toward the Gryffindor table, which had interrupted in a great round of applause. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw how Professor McGonagall proudly looked after me, before continuing.

As I arrived the table a red head jumped out of his seat and went toward me. He shook my hand firmly and said "Hello, my name is Percy Weasley. Welcome in Gryffindor." And sat down again. I raised an eyebrow and sat down on the nearest spot which was free.

After another while Melanie Jackson and Angelina Johnson were sorted all in Gryffindor too and sat down on around me.

After only few first year needed to be sorted at last the twins were sorted in Gryffindor too. They sat down opposite of me and we all continued to chat until Headmaster Dumbledore started his speech and everyone quieted down.

"Welcome to another year of Hogwarts. Before we eat I want to say something. Don't tickle a sleeping dragon. Now, enjoy your meal.", and he sat down again, before the tables filed with all kind of delicious food. I looked at it in awe for a moment before taking everything I could eat.

When I finished eating the food disappeared. Professor Dumbledore stood up again and started another speech.

"Now that we are all fed I'd like to say some words. I have some news to say. The first years should know, that the forest on the school grounds is forbidden for all students. I also want to remember the older students about this fact. In addition, the caretaker Mr. Filch asked me to remind you, that it is also forbidden to use magic in the corridors while break. Quidditch try-out will be in the second week of term. Whoever wants to play in the school team should get in touch with Madam Hooch. And now, before we go to sleep, we should sing the school hymn."

"Hogwarts, Hogwarts, Hoggy Warty Hogwarts,

Teach us something please,

Whether we be old and bald,

Or young with scabby knees,

Our heads could do with filling,

With some interesting stuff,

For now they're bare and full of air,

Dead flies and bits of fluff,

So teach us things worth knowing,

Bring back what we've forgot,

Just do your best, we'll do the rest,

And learn until our brains all rot."

"And now to the beds!", said Dumbledore, dismissing us. Then we were led to Gryffindor community room by the perfects.

"Password?", said a fat lady on a portrait.

"Fortitudo", answered Miranda Cumberland, a perfect in 6. Year.

The portrait swung open and everyone climbed in. She showed the way to the boys' dorms and went with us to the girls' dorm. I shared it with Alice Spinet, Angelina Johnson, Melanie Jackson and Katie Bell. As soon as I hit the pillow I fell asleep.

The next day we got our schedule at breakfast. On the first two hours we had Potion with the Slytherins. We brew an easy potion. I was grouped up with Angelina and we were one of the first ones to finish with the potion. Even though we did everything right, we only got an 'acceptable' from Professor Snape.

Next was history of magic. It was teached by Professor Binns, a ghost!. It was hard to stay awake, but I wanted to take notes. It seemed like no one else wanted to though.

Next was Charms. It was teached by Professor Flitwick, a short man. He teached us the Leviosa-charm. By the end of the lesson I had leviated the feather.

Then was Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall. She transformed into a cat. It was really amazing. The whole class erupted into applause. We started to transfigure a knob into a needle. I was the only one who turned completely into a needle.

Next was Herbology with Professor Sprout. After about 5 minutes Professor Snape came inside with a grim expression.

"May I help you?", asked Professor Sprout.

"Some of my ingredients have been stolen.", he said, glaring at Professor Sprout.

"M-may I should prepare some new?", asked Professor Sprout unsure.

"Yes.", answered Professor Snape, before turning on his heel and heading out of the room.

The rest of the lesson was spent with preparing ingredients for Professor Snape. Out of the corner of my eyes I saw Fred and George snickering about something and mimicking Professor Snape.

On the next day at breakfast I got an owl. It was from my grandmother.

_Dear Persephone,_

_I'm very proud of you for being sorted into Gryffindor. I also heard that you made a great first impression for the teachers. _

_This owl is a present for you, because I never gave you anything for Christmas or your Birthdays. Be nice to her._

_However, I don't want the other students to know about me being your grandmother. I'd like to avoid that they think you're a teacher's pet._

_However, I'd like to talk to you and get to know you better. How about we meet on Friday at 5 p.m., drink some tea and talk?_

_Yours,_

_Grandma_

I looked up toward the teacher's table, where grandmother sat and looked expectantly in my direction. I smiled and nodded my head. She smiled too, before turning and starting a conversation with another teacher.

The days went and nothing much happened. We had a lot of homework. But I always did it with Melanie in the library.

After which seemed like forever Friday came around. I was sitting in the library with Melanie and kept looking at the clock.

A couple of minutes before 5 Melanie asked "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, but I have to go now.", I answered while packing my stuff.

Melanie opened her mouth for protest but then Lee Jordan came and sat down next to her. She blushed and said "Ok… Hey", the last word she directed toward Lee.

I smiled and made my way toward my grandmother's office. When I arrived I knocked at the door and waited. After a couple of seconds I heard a faint "Come in", and opened the door.

"Ah, hello Persephone."

"Um… Hello…", I greeted awkwardly.

"Well, have a seat.", she said, pointing toward a chair in front of her desk.

"Thank you", I said as I sat down.

"So… How do you like Hogwarts so far?"

"Well, I haven't been here a whole week, but it seems… nice."

"That's nice."

An uncomfortable silence settled in.

After a while Grandmother asked "How about some tea?"

I nodded silently. She poured some tea in my cup before we sank back into silence.

We drank some tea and grandmother sighed.

"What's wrong?", I asked.

"Nothing… it's just… it's just refreshing to see a so young person drink their tea so mannerly.", smiled Grandmother.

"I learned it from Mum…"

"Really? She was horrible at drinking tea back then.", she smiled fondly at the memory.

"I know, I learned it because of her bad example.", I laughed.

Grandmother smiled and said "Well, your mother always was different."

We spent the rest of the hour talking about my mum.

From then on we met up every week.

Months went by and I loved to be in Hogwarts. My favourite subject became Transfiguration. I was one of the best in my class. I always studied very hard with Melanie and we had much fun. Because of my good marks, I became one of the favourite victims of the Weasley Twins. Of course I like them, but I didn't like to get violet hair caused of eating a muffin.

Far too soon the summer was there. I had to go back to Mum, which means funny holidays, of course, but Hogwarts was funnier. In the train I sat with Mel, Lee and the Twins in a compartment. My Mum wrote me an owl, while I was sitting in the train, that she has to work and our neighbour Mrs Miller will pick me up from King's Cross.

**First year is up.**

**So, happy Christmas!**

**Yoko~**


End file.
